jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de referencias culturales en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Ver también: Lista de influencias culturales e inspiraciones basadas en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure; Influencias de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure en la cultura de internet Dentro de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure existen una gran cantidad de referencias explícitas hacia el arte y multimedias existentes, así como ecos de las influencias artísticas de Hirohiko Araki. Este artículo representa una lista provisional de éstos. Phantom Blood Música = * El nombre de Dio proviene parcialmente del cantante de heavy metal Ronnie James Dio, fundador de la banda musical Dio.JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood videojuego - Entrevista con Hirohiko Araki 2006 * El nombre de Erina Pendleton está posiblemente basado en una pronunciación inexacta en japonés del titulo de la canción 'Eleanor Rigby' (1966) compuesta por el grupo The Beatles. * El nombre de Robert E. O. Speedwagon proviene de la banda de rock REO Speedwagon.Joseph Joestar - Vol.1 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Battle Tendency Edition" Pag. 44 The Secret of JOJO Characters * William Anthonio Zeppeli fue nombrado así por la banda de rock británica Led Zeppelin.JoJonium 第２巻 (Volumen 2), Pag. 323 * El nombre del octavo capítulo es una posible referencia a la canción 'Ogre Battle' (1973) del grupo Queen. * Tonpetty fue nombrado así por el músico estadounidense Tom Petty. * Dire y Straizo fueron nombrados así por la banda de rock británica Dire Straits. * El nombre de Poco probablemente proviene de la banda de country rock californiana también llamada Poco. * El nombre de Wang Chan está inspirado en el grupo pop de la década 1980 Wang Chung. * Tarkus fue nombrado así por el álbum homónimo de la banda británica de rock progresivo Emerson, Lake & Palmer. * Bruford fue nombrado así por el músico Bill Bruford, antiguo baterista de la banda Yes. * El nombre de Doobie es una referencia a The Doobie Brothers. * Page, Jones, Plant y Bornnam fueron nombrados así por Jimmy Page, John Paul Jones, Robert Plant, y Jon Bonham, los cuatro integrantes del grupo Led Zeppelin. * La canción utilizada para la primera secuencia de cierre en la adaptación anime es 'Roundabout' (1971) de la banda británica de rock progresivo Yes. * El granjero testificando acerca de la presencia de Jonathan y compañía (aunque él no sabe sus nombres) es nombrado Jeff Beck, igual al guitarrista homónimo. * El Padre Styx fue nombrado así por la banda de rock estadounidense Styx. ** El Padre Styx 'navegando lejos' (sailing away) hacia una misión, podría ser una referencia a la canción 'Come Sail Away' (1977) de Styx. |-|Personas = * El apellido de Dio Brando fue nombrado así posiblemente por el actor Marlon Brando. * El primer nombre de William Anthonio Zeppeli es posiblemente una referencia al novelista británico William Makepeace Thackeray, siendo que incluso sus frases fueron también citadas durante la muerte del propio Zeppeli.Capítulo 35: Tomorrow's Courage, The Successor (3) * La universidad en la que Jonathan y Dio estudian, lleva el nombre de Academia Hugh Hudson. Esto es probablemente una referencia hacia Hugh Hudson, un director de cine británico, reconocido por su película obra maestra Chariots of Fire (1981; España: 'Carros de fuego', Hispanoamérica: 'Carrozas de fuego'). * Los diseños conceptuales de Jonathan y Dio provinieron en base a la apariencia de los actores Sylvester Stallone y Arnold Schwarzenegger respectivamente, cuyas películas de acción eran muy populares en aquel momento. |-| Manga/Anime = * El diseño para Jonathan estaría vagamente influenciado por la apariencia del protagonista Kenshirō en la serie manga y anime Hokuto no Ken. |-| Literatura = * Las interacciones entre George Joestar I y Dario Brando son paralelas a varias interacciones en la novela clásica Les Miserables (1862) de Victor Hugo. George confunde a Dario, que estaba tratando de saquearlo, como su salvador, al igual que el padre de Marius confunde a Thénadier como su salvador. George también afirma ante la policía que había entregado a Dario el anillo que el propio Dario robó, de forma similar a como el obispo Myriel afirmó que él le había entregado al joven Jean Valjean la vajilla de plata. * La premisa de la Parte 1 es paralela a la novela Drácula (1897) de Bram Stoker, en que ambas tienen lugar en los últimos años del siglo XIX e involucran a un protagonista joven adulto llamado Jonathan interaccionando con y derrotando a un vampiro carismático. |-| Otros = * El nombre de Jonathan provino de un restaurante local llamado Jonathan's que Araki solía frecuentar. * El nombre de Dio también proviene parcialmente de la palabra italiana para Dios, 'Dio'. Battle Tendency Música= * Lisa Lisa fue nombrada así por Lisa Lisa de la banda Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam. * Loggins y Messina fueron nombrados así por los músicos Kenny Loggins y Jim Messina. * Suzi Q fue nombrada así por la música Suzi Quatro. También puede provenir de la canción 'Susie Q' (1957) de Dale Hawkins (y famoso cover realizado por Creedence Clearwater Revival). * El nombre de Wired Beck está inspirado por el músico Jeff Beck y su álbum Wired (1976). * Los cuatro Hombres del Pilar llevan el nombre de las bandas musicales Santana, AC/DC, The Cars y Wham!. * Smokey Brown debe su nombre a los músicos Smokey Robinson y James Brown. * Donovan fue nombrado así por el músico homónimo. * La Piedra Roja de Aja fue nombrada así por la canción 'Aja' del grupo Steely Dan. * La Isla Air Supplena es una referencia a la banda musical Air Supply. * Toda la pelea final contra Kars y partes del epílogo, están posiblemente basados en la letra de la canción 'Hello Again' (1983-1984) de la banda The Cars. * En el capítulo final, Joseph escucha una cinta cassette del grupo The Beatles en su walkman. |-| Personajes = * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli estaría nombrado así por el emperador Julio César (Latín: 'Gaius Iulius Caesar) y el militar/político Marco Antonio (Latín: 'Marcus Antonius'), ambos romanos. Esto también estaría reflejado por la nacionalidad italiana de Caesar Zeppeli. * Rudol von Stroheim estaría, posiblemente, nombrado así en base al actor de origen austriaco Erich von Stroheim. * Hay una posible referencia a Smokey Brown representando el papel de Rubin Carter en el decimo episodio, donde es casi condenado a 20 años de cárcel por dos policías racistas. |-| Películas = * La caverna en la que se descubre a Santana, se asemeja al interior de la nave espacial abandonada en Acheron LV-426, vista durante la película Alien (1979). |-| Cómics = * El personaje secundario Bruto parece ser un 'expy' directo del personaje Bluto/Brutus en el cómic Popeye. * Joseph es mostrado leyendo un cómic de Superman cuando él y Speedwagon son atacados por un grupo de secuestradores. |-| Manga/Anime = * En la versión anime de la escena del secuestro mencionada, Joseph está leyendo un manga de Baoh: El Visitante en lugar de un cómic de Superman, presumiblemente para evitar inconvenientes legales con DC Comics. Sin embargo, la escena sigue haciendo referencia a Superman en una forma un poco más sutil, ya que la cubierta de ese manga de Baoh muestra un marco que se basa en uno casi igual en la cubierta del cómic Superman #1. |-| Otros = * Joseph utiliza Hamon en una botella de la popular bebida Coca-Cola para 'atacar' disparando su tapa como proyectil. Sin embargo, en la adaptación anime de Battle Tendency, el nombre de la botella de soda/gaseosa fue cambiado a Coco Cola.YouTube - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Joseph vs Corrupted Cops (coke scene) Galería Joseph shots Coca-Cola cap.jpg|Joseph utiliza Hamon para disparar una tapa de Coca-Cola. Joseph shots Coco-Cola cap.gif|Nombre marca de la botella cambiado a Coco-Cola Josef young comic.png|Joseph leyendo un cómic de Superman. Baoh-homage-Superman1-JJBA.jpg|Manga de Baoh: El Visitante con una cubierta similar al cómic Superman #1 Stardust Crusaders Música= * Muhammad Avdol fue nombrado así por de la cantante estadounidense Paula Abdul. * Jean Pierre Polnareff fue nombrado así por el músico francés Michel Polnareff.Silver Chariot - Vol.2 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" Pag. 66 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Iggy fue nombrado en base a Iggy Pop.N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" Pag. 132 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Capitán Tennille lleva el nombre del dúo musical Captain & Tennille.Justice - Vol.3 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" Pag. 70 · 71 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Gray Fly fue nombrado así por el músico Glenn Frey. * Devo el Maldito fue nombrado así por la banda estadounidense Devo. * Rubber Soul fue nombrado en base al álbum Rubber Soul (1965) del grupo The Beatles. * Hol Horse lleva el nombre del dúo de música estadounidense Hall & Oates. * J. Geil fue nombrado así por The J. Geils Band. * Nena lleva el mismo nombre de la cantante alemana Nena de Neue Deutsche Welle.Lovers - Vol.4 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" P124 The Secret of JOJO Characters * ZZ fue nombrado así por la banda de rock estadounidense ZZ Top. * Enya la Bruja fue nombrada así por la cantante irlandesa Enya. * Forever fue nombrado así de manera posterior por el álbum Wu-Tang Forever (1997) del grupo Wu-Tang Clan. * Steely Dan lleva el mismo nombre de la banda de rock estadounidense Steely Dan. * Mannish Boy lleva el mismo nombre de la canción 'Mannish Boy' (1955) de Muddy Waters. * Cameo lleva el mismo nombre del grupo funk y R&B de la década 1970, Cameo.Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Arabia Fats fue nombrado así por el músico Fats Domino. * N'Doul fue nombrado así por el músico senegalés Youssou N'Dour. * Oingo y Boingo fueron nombrados así por la banda Oingo Boingo. * El primer usuario de Anubis, Caravan Serai, fue nombrado así por el álbum Caravanserai (1972) de la banda Santana. * Los otros usuarios de Anubis, Chaka y Khan, fueron nombrados así por la cantante británica-estadounidense Chaka Khan. * Mariah fue nombrada así por la cantante estadounidense Mariah Carey. * Alessi fue nombrado así por el dúo estadounidense Alessi Brothers. * D'Arby y su hermano son una referencia al cantante estadounidense Terence Trent D'Arby.Pet Shop's Horus - Vol.8 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" Pag. 84 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Pet Shop fue nombrado así por la banda Pet Shop Boys. * Kenny G. lleva el mismo nombre del artista de jazz Kenny G. * Vanilla Ice lleva el mismo nombre del rapero homónimo.The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Stardust Crusaders Edition" Pag. 170 The Secret of JOJO Characters * Cream es una referencia a la banda de blues Cream de Ginger Baker. * Midler fue nombrada así por la cantante/actriz Bette Midler. * Las víctimas de Daniel J. D'Arby Garie Moor y Christian Vander fueron nombrados así por el cantante irlandés Gary Moore y el músico francés Christian Vander, respectivamente. * El senador Wilson Phillips (el hombre que se ve obligado por DIO a conducir por él) fue nombrado así por el grupo vocal homónimo. * Los pollitos que 'Avdol padre' alimenta en la isla apartada (Prince, Michael y Lionel) fueron muy probablemente nombrados así por los músicos Prince, Michael Jackson y Lionel Richie. * Cuando Joseph trata de usar a Hermit Purple en un televisor con el fin de detectar a DIO desde Singapur, su Stand le muestra programas de TV aleatorios. Uno de estos muestra la cubierta del álbum solista debut de Tom Petty, Full Moon Fever (1989), y otro además muestra un anuncio de la hora estelar de MTV en la década de 1980. * La canción utilizada para la primer secuencia final de la segunda temporada de esta serie anime es 'Walk Like an Egyptian' (1986), cantada originalmente por el grupo de pop estadounidense The Bangles. * El secuencia final de la segunda temporada de Stardust Crusaders es 'Last Train Home' (2004), cantada originalmente por Pat Metheny Group. * En el último capítulo, Joseph escucha la canción 'Get Back' (1969) del grupo The Beatles en su walkman de nuevo; reflejando la primera referencia al final de la Parte 2 anterior. * En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, el tema de cierre de Kakyoin utiliza una partitura que suena muy similar a los primeros acordes de 'Stairway to Heaven' (2970-1971) del grupo Led Zeppelin. |-| Personajes = * Araki menciona que parte de la inspiración para el personaje de Jotaro proviene del actor de Hollywood Clint Eastwood.Hirohiko Araki - Conferencia en Tokai * En cierto momento durante el arco argumental secundario de High Priestess, el grupo de protagonistas intenta aprovecharse de la atracción de Midler hacia Jotaro diciéndole halagos. Kakyoin sugiere que la voz de ella suena como la actriz icono del cine clásico, Audrey Hepburn. |-| Películas = * También mientras Joseph utilizaba a Hermit Purple en el televisor, uno de los programas aleatorios muestra a Marlon Brando en su afamada participación para la película The Godfather (1972; 'El Padrino'), donde interpretó a Don Vito Corleone. * Cuando Polnareff es convertido en un niño por el Stand Sethan de Alessi y se encierra detrás de una puerta de madera, Alessi destroza esta puerta utilizando su hacha. A continuación, pasa su cabeza a través de la puerta ahora rota, diciendo 'Polnareff, aquí estoy'. Esta situación se parece mucho a la famosa escena en la película The Shining (1980; 'El resplandor') del famoso director Stanley Kubrik.YouTube - Here's Johnny! - The Shining (7/7) Movie CLIP (1980) HD * Cuando Oingo y Boingo plantan una bomba disfrazada como una naranja en el coche de Joseph, bien podría ser una referencia al libro y película A Clockwork Orange (1962-1971; 'La naranja mecánica', curiosamente, otra película legendaria dirigida por Stanley Kubrik), o tal vez también a la película The Godfather, viendo como las naranjas se utilizaron como simbolismo visual representativo de la muerte en esa película. * La primera mitad del arco argumental de Wheel of Fortune es posiblemente una referencia a la primera película de Steven Spielberg, Duel (1971). |-| Manga/Anime = * Una vez más también cuando Joseph trataba de usar a Hermit Purple en un televisor con el fin de detectar a DIO desde Singapur, y entonces su Stand le muestra espectáculos de TV al azar, uno de esos programas que aparece es 'Neko Dora', un claro homenaje a Doraemon. |-| Otros = * Cuando DIO obliga al senador Wilson Phillips a conducir a través de una multitud, Waldo/Wally de la serie de libros para niños Where's Waldo? ('¿Dónde está Wally?') se puede ver lanzado volando por los aires entre la muchedumbre atropellada. Galería Don_Vito_Corleone_JBA.png|Don Vito Corleone interpretado por Marlon Brando en The Godfather. Neko Dora - Doraemon JJBA.png|'Neko Dora', homenaje a Doraemon. Alessi-TheShinning-JJBA.png|Alessi-Shining CarCrash.png|Escena del capítulo 251 donde Waldo/Wally aparece siendo atropellado. Diamond Is Unbreakable Música = * El Stand de Josuke, Crazy Diamond, fue nombrado así por la canción 'Shine on You Crazy Diamond' (1975) de la banda Pink Floyd.Love Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" Pag. 86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 * Del mismo modo, el Stand Echoes de Koichi lleva el mismo nombre que la canción 'Echoes' (1971) también de Pink Floyd. * El Stand The Hand de Okuyasu, es una referencia a la banda de rock canadiense The Band. * Heaven's Door de Rohan fue nombrado así por la canción 'Knockin' on Heaven's Door' (1973) de Bob Dylan. * The Lock de Tamami Kobayashi es probablemente una referencia a 'The Rock' (1973), una canción del grupo The Who. * Surface de Toshikazu Hazamada es una referencia al trío de R&B homónimo, Surface. * El Stand Love Deluxe de Yukako Yamagishi fue nombrado así por el álbum homónimo (1992) por grupo británico de R&B, Sade. * El Stand de Trussardi es nombrado así por la banda de grunge Pearl Jam.Heaven's Door - Vol.16 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" Pag. 90 The origin of STANDS! Part 3 * El Stand Achtung Baby de Shizuka Joestar es una referencia al álbum homónimo (1991) de la banda irlandesa U2. * El apellido de Shigekiyo Yangu está basado en el apellido del músico Neil Young. * Harvest de Shigekiyo fue nombrado así por la canción y álbum homónimos (1972) de Neil Young. * Cinderella de Aya Tsuji fue nombrado así por la banda de heavy metal Cinderella. * El Stand de Mikitaka es una referencia al grupo R&B Earth, Wind & Fire.Harvest - Vol.17 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX - Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" Pag. 106-107 The origin of STANDS! Part 4 * Highway Star de Yuya Fungami es una referencia a la canción homónima (1972) de Deep Purple. * El apodo 'Angelo' de Anjuro Katagiri se refiere al artista de R&B D'Angelo. * Su Stand, Aqua Necklace, podría ser una referencia al álbum de la banda de rock progresivo Asia, Aqua (1992). * Bad Company de Keicho fue nombrado así por el supergrupo de rock Bad Company. * El Stand de Akira Otoishi lleva el nombre de banda de rock estadounidense Red Hot Chili Peppers. * El Stand Ratt lleva el mismo nombre de banda de heavy metal Ratt. * El Stand de Ken Oyanagi es una referencia al grupo de hip hop Boyz II Men. * El Stand de Tama fue nombrado así por la banda de rockabilly Stray Cats. * Super Fly de Toyohiro Kanedaichi es una referencia a la canción 'Superfly' (1972) de Curtis Mayfield. * Enigma de Terunosuke Miyamoto fue nombrado así por la banda new age Enigma. * Cheap Trick de Masazo Kinoto es una referencia a la banda de rock estadounidense Cheap Trick. * El Stand Atom Heart Father de Yoshihiro Kira fue nombrado así por la canción y álbum 'Atom Heart Mother' (1970) de Pink Floyd. * El Stand Killer Queen de Yoshikage Kira y sus poderes de evolución (Sheer Heart Attack y Another One Bites the Dust) fueron nombrados así por tres canciones homónimas (1974, 1974 y 1980 respectivamente) de la banda de rock británica Queen. * La embarcación en la que Joseph arribó a Morioh fue, posiblemente, nombrada así por la banda Traffic. * Koichi tiene un perro llamado Police, una referencia a la banda homónima. * Durante el arco argumental secundario 'Vamos por Comida Italiana', Okuyasu compara la armonía entre la mozzarella y el tomate de la Ensalada Caprese con un dueto de Simon & Garfunkel. |-| Personas = * Tonio Trussardi fue nombrado así por el diseñador de moda italiano Nicola Trussardi. |-| Películas = * En el arco argumental 'Vamos por Comida Italiana', Okuyasu bebe un poco de agua que cura su cansancio haciendo que libere grandes cantidades de lágrimas desde sus ojos. Él solo minimiza esto, afirmando que supuestamente habría llorado todavía mucho más cuando vio la película The Champ (1979). |-| Manga/Anime = * Josuke es introducido inicialmente siendo molestado por algunos estudiantes camorreros de grados superiores. Uno de los bravucones insulta su corte de cabello, afirmando que se parece al de 'Atom' (Astro Boy). Sumido en su rabia, Josuke malinterpreta lo que escuchó como que dijo Sazae-san. * Después volverse contra Josuke, Surface le pregunta si estaba familiarizado con el robot copia de Perman, que es una serie parodia del mismo autor de la serie Doraemon, el mangaka Fujiko F. Fujio. * Durante el arco argumental secundario de la comida italiana, Okuyasu también compara la armonía entre la mozzarella y el tomate de la Ensalada Caprese que probó con el trabajo conjunto de Asao Takamori y Tetsuya Chiba en la creación de la serie manga Ashita no Joe (1968-1973). * Al preguntar a Okuyasu su nombre durante el arco argumental secundario de Red Hot Chili Pepper, Joseph lo malinterpreta como Osomatsu. |-| Literatura = * Toda la historia de Tama/Stray Cat es una referencia a la popular novela de terror Pet Sematary (1983; 'Cementerio de Animales') de Stephen King. |-| Otros = * El asesinato de Reimi Sugimoto y su perro Arnold en realidad está basado en cierta historia de terror muy común y cliché, conocida en todo el mundo. Es interesante observar que aunque esta historia ha sido recientemente convertida en un creepypasta de internet, también ya había aparecido anteriormente en este manga mientras se publicaba durante la década 1990. Vento Aureo Música = * Gold Experience de Giorno es nombrado así por el álbum The Gold Experience (1994) de Prince. ** El músico favorito de Giorno es Jeff Beck.Capítulo 593: Esclavos durmientes (4) * El nombre de Luca es posiblemente una referencia a la canción "'Luka' (1987) cantada por Suzanne Vega. * Sticky Fingers fue nombrado así por el álbum homónimo (1971) del grupo The Rolling Stones.『Comnavi』Vol.3「Interview&Graph」 ** El álbum Sticky Fingers fue especialmente reconocido por tener una cremallera real en el borde para su publicación original en vinilo. Sticky Fingers, siendo el Stand que puede crear cremalleras, es una referencia a esa característica. * El Stand Sex Pistols de Guido Mista es una referencia a la banda punk británica Sex Pistols. * El Stand de Narancia lleva el nombre del legendario grupo Aerosmith. * El Stand de Abbacchio es una referencia directa a la banda de rock británica The Moody Blues. * El nombre del Stand Purple Haze de Fugo es una referencia a la canción homónima (1967), interpretada por Jimi Hendrix. * El Stand Spice Girl de Trish fue nombrado así por el grupo pop británico Spice Girls, así como su grito de guerra es una referencia a la canción 'Wannabe' (1996) interpretada por el mismo grupo. * El Stand Soft Machine de Zucchero fue nombrado así por la banda de rock británica Soft Machine. * El Stand Black Sabbath de Polpo fue nombrado así por la banda de heavy metal británica, Black Sabbath. * Kraft Work de Sale fue nombrado así por la banda electrónica alemana Kraftwerk. * Little Feet de Formaggio es una referencia a la banda de rock estadounidense Little Feat. * Man in the Mirror de Illuso es un homenaje a la canción homónima (1988) de Michael Jackson. * Coco Jumbo y el nombre de su Stand Mr.President fueron referencias al grupo eurodance Mr. President, debido a que 'Coco Jamboo' (1995) es el titulo de una de sus canciones. * El Stand Beach Boy de Pesci fue nombrado así por la banda de rock estadounidense Beach Boys. * El Stand The Grateful Dead de Prosciutto es una referencia a la banda jam Grateful Dead. * Baby Face de Melone fue nombrado así por el apodo del artista de R&B, Kenneth B. Edmonds. * White Album de Ghiaccio fue nombrado así por el álbum The Beatles (1968) de la legendaria banda homónima, comúnmente apodado como 'White Album' por los fans. ** La habilidad especial de White Album fue nombrada en base a la canción 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' (1968) del grupo The Beatles. * El Stand Clash de Squalo fue nombrado así por el grupo punk británico The Clash. * Talking Head de Tiziano es una referencia a Talking Heads, un grupo new wave estadounidense. * El Stand Notorious B.I.G. de Carne es una referencia al rapero estadounidense The Notorious B.I.G. * Metallica de Risotto es un homenaje a la reconocida banda homónima de heavy metal. * Green Day de Cioccolata comparte su nombre con el grupo punk estadounidense Green Day. * El Stand Oasis de Secco fue nombrado así por la banda británica de rock alternativo Oasis. * El Stand Rolling Stones de Scolippi lleva el nombre de la banda británica de rock The Rolling Stones. * El Stand King Crimson de Diavolo/Doppio fue nombrado así por la banda de rock King Crimson; mientras que su habilidad Epitaph fue nombrada en base a su canción 'Epitaph' (1969). * Algunas referencias musicales se pueden encontrar en la primera novela de la Parte 5, Jojo no Kimyō na Bōken II: Golden Heart, Golden Ring. Los Stands de Coniglio (Cure), Sogliola Lopez (Joy Division) y Rigatoni (Public Image Limited) llevan el nombre de tres bandas post-punk/new wave: The Cure, Joy Division y Public Image Ltd. * En la novela Hajishirazu no Purple Haze, Sheila E fue nombrada así por la cantante estadounidense homónima. * También en Hajishirazu no Purple Haze, los Stands de Sheila E (Voodoo Child), Cannolo Murolo (All Along The Watchtower), Vittorio Cataldi (Dolly Dagger), Angelica Attanasio (Night Bird Flying), Vladimir Kocaqi (Rainy Day Dream Away), y Massimo Volpe (Manic Depression) fueron nombrados en base a seis canciones de Jimi Hendrix: Voodoo Child (1970), wikipedia:es:All Along The Watchtower (1968), Dolly Dagger (1970), Night Bird Flying (1970), Rainy Day Dream Away (1968) y Manic Depression (1967). |-| Personas = * Cuando Chariot Requiem tuvo a la Flecha, Polnareff describe cómo Diavolo tiene una doble personalidad. Él menciona el caso de Billy Milligan, como un ejemplo de alguien que tenía diez personalidades diferentes.Capítulo 577: The Requiem Plays Quietly (6) |-| Manga/Anime = * Cuando la Pandilla de Bucciarati ingresan dentro de Coco Jumbo, luego de que encienden la televisión que hay allí, se ve que aparece Tsubasa Ōzora de Captain Tsubasa. |-| Literatura = * Luca es también el nombre de un personaje de ficción, Luca Brasi, en la novela El padrino (1969) de Mario Puzo, así como su adaptación cinematográfica de 1972. Galería Tsubasa-JJBA.jpg|Tsubasa Ozora visto en un televisor dentro de Coco Jumbo. Stone Ocean Música= * El nombre de Jolyne Cujoh es una referencia a la canción country estadounidense 'Jolene' (1973) de Dolly Parton. También hay que señalar que durante su lucha contra Gwess, el nombre de Jolyne se repite varias veces, como así también se hace en la letra musical de esa canción. * Stone Free, el Stand de Jolyne, lleva el nombre de la mítica canción homónima (1966) compuesta e interpretada por Jimi Hendrix. * El nombre de Ermes Costello es una referencia al músico británico Elvis Costello. * El Stand Kiss de Ermes Costello fue nombrado así por la banda hard rock estadounidense KISS. * El Stand Burning Down the House de Emporio Alniño es una referencia a la canción homónima (1983) de la banda Talking Heads. * Los nombres de F. F. y su Stand Foo Fighters estan basados en la banda de rock alternativo Foo Fighters. * Los nombres de Weather Report y su Stand Weather Report se basan en la banda de jazz Weather Report. * Del mismo modo, Heavy Weather comparte su nombre con un álbum homónimo (1977) de la misma banda. * Diver Down, el Stand de Anasui, fue nombrado así por el álbum homónimo (1982) de Van Halen. * El Stand Goo Goo Dolls de Gwess es una referencia a la banda homónima estadounidense de rock alternativo. * El Stand Manhattan Transfer de Johngalli A fue nombrado así por la banda contemporánea de jazz fusión The Manhattan Transfer. * El Stand Highway to Hell de McQueen es una referencia a 'Highway to Hell' (1979), una canción y álbum de la banda australiana AC/DC. * Marilyn Manson comparte su nombre con la banda rock estadounidense Marilyn Manson y su cantante principal. * Jumpin 'Jack Flash es una referencia a la canción homónima (1968) del grupo The Rolling Stones. * Limp Bizkit es una referencia a la banda de rock estadounidense Limp Bizkit. * El nombre del Stand Survivor de Guccio se basa en la banda hard rock estadounidense de la década 1980 Survivor. * Pucci obliga a Guccio a cantar 'Der Messias' (El Mesías; 1741) de Händel, interpretado por Gardiner en 1982. * Planet Waves fue nombrado así por un álbum homónimo (1974) de Bob Dylan feat. The Band. * Dragon's Dream fue nombrado así por la canción y álbum homónimos 'The Dragon's Dream' (2001) de Thom Brennan. * Yo-Yo Ma fue nombrado así por el violonchelista estadounidense de origen francés Yo-Yo Ma. * Jail House Lock es una referencia al álbum y canción homónimos 'Jailhouse Rock' (1957) de Elvis Presley. * El nombre del Stand Bohemian Rhapsody de Ungalo se basa en la famosa canción homónima 'Bohemian Rhapsody' (1975) del grupo Queen. ** La naturaleza de Bohemian Rhapsody como Stand, es más probable que fuera una referencia a la letra inicial de la canción con la que comparte nombre:'' 'Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide / No escape from reality' ('¿Es esta la vida real? ¿Es esto sólo fantasía? Atrapado en un derrumbamiento / Sin escape de la realidad'). Debido a la capacidad de Bohemian Rhapsody para doblar 'fantasía' dentro de la 'realidad', para gran confusión de Anasui y Weather Report, parece una referencia directa a esa letra musical. * El Stand Sky High de Rikiel fue nombrado así por la canción 'Sky High' (1975) de la banda ''Jigsaw. * Underworld de Venus comparte su nombre con la banda británica de música electrónica Underworld. * Whitesnake de Pucci fue nombrado así por la banda homónima de rock Whitesnake. * El nombre de C-Moon se basa en una canción homónima 'C Moon' (1972) de Paul McCartney. * Made in Heaven y su nombre original como Stairway to Heaven son, respectivamente, referencias a la canción 'Stairway to Heaven' (1971) de Led Zeppelin. El nombre original de Stairway to Heaven, Made in Heaven, es una referencia al álbum y álbum 'Made in Heaven' (1985) del grupo Queen. * La Prisión Green Dolphin Street fue nombrada así por la canción 'On Green Dolphin Street' (1947) de . * El nombre de Savage Garden se basa en un dúo homónimo australiano de música pop-rock Savage Garden. * La ubicación donde transcurre Stone Ocean se encuentra ambientada en Port St. Lucie, Florida, donde curiosamente, el ex-rapero de la vida real Vanilla Ice actualmente tiene su residencia; teniendo en cuenta el enfoque del capítulo sobre antagonistas que todavía son devotos a DIO, esto no pareciera ser sólo una mera coincidencia. * El título del capítulo 'Prisoner of Love', así como el título del volumen podría ser una referencia a la canción 'Prisoner of Love' (1931), cantada por Russ Columbo, The Ink Spots y Perry Como entre otros. |-| Personas = * El primer nombre de Ermes Costello se basa en la casa de alta costura francesa Hermès. * Emporio Alniño fue nombrado así por la marca de moda italiana Emporio Armani. * Narciso Anasui es una referencia a los diseñadores de moda de estadounidenses Narciso Rodríguez y Anna Sui. * Gwess comparte su nombre con la marca de moda estadounidense "Guess". * Rocco Barocco es una referencia al diseñador homónimo de moda italiana Rocco Barroco. * Johngalli A tiene su nombre basado en el diseñador de moda español-británico John Galliano. * Thunder McQueen es el nombre de la diseñadora de moda británica y la marca Alexander McQueen. * El nombre de Miraschon se basa en el diseñador de moda italiano Mila Schön. * Lang Rangler podría ser una referencia tanto al diseñador de moda austríaco Helmut Lang y la marca fabricante de pantalones vaqueros Wrangler. * Sports Maxx fue nombrado así por la marca de moda italiana Sportmax. * El nombre de Guccio se basa en el diseñador de moda italiano Guccio Gucci. * El nombre de Viviano Westwood se basa en la diseñadora de moda británica Vivienne Westwood. * Kenzou fue nombrado así por el estilista japonés Kenzō Takada. * D an G es una referencia a la casa de moda italiana D & G, fundada por '[[wikipedia:es:Domenico Dolce|Domenico 'D'olce]]' y '[[wikipedia:es:Stefano Gabbana|Stefano 'G'abbana]]'. * Miuccia Miuller es una referencia tanto a la estilista italiana Miuccia Prada y su casa de moda Miu Miu. * Ungalo fue nombrado así por el estilista francés Emanuel Ungaro. * Rikiel comparte su nombre con la diseñadora de moda francesa Sonia Rykiel. * Donatello Versus fue nombrado así por la marca propiedad de la diseñadora de moda italiana Donatella Versace, Versus. * El nombre de Enrico Pucci se basa en diseñadores de moda italianos Enrico Coveri y Emilio Pucci. * La prisionera de cuyo cuerpo F. F. toma el control lleva el nombre de la marca de moda italiana Etro. |-| Películas = * Afectada por Jail House Lock, Jolyne comenzó a ver películas alucinando mientras sufría de amnesia. En un primer momento interroga a un Johnny Depp y después spoilea el final de The Sixth Sense (1999). Las notas que ella hace para sí misma también son una referencia a la película Memento (2000). |-| Manga/Anime = * Bohemian Rhapsody es un Stand capaz de traer a la realidad a personajes de ficción. Algunos personajes de manga y cómics fueron invocados por éste. Entre ellos: Spider-Man, Kenshirō, Raoh, Mazinger Z, Tetsuwan Atom (Astro Boy), Tetsujin 28 (Gigantor) y Giant Robo. * El arco argumental tiene un gran parecido en el nombre y la trama inicial al breve manga shojo y película anime . |-| Otros= * Bohemian Rhapsody es un Stand capaz de traer a la realidad a personajes de ficción. Algunos personajes populares (cuentos de hadas, novelas clásicas, etc) fueron invocados por éste. Entre ellos: Pinocho, Mickey Mouse, E.T., Mamá Cabra, Blancanieves y Los Siete Enanitos, Peter Pan, Caperucita Roja y El Lobo Feroz. ** Bohemian Rhapsody también invocó algunas piezas de arte, como los retratos de Vincent van Gogh (1889) y la Venus de Botticelli (1484). ** Cuando los Siete Enanitos fueron invocados, mencionaron al T-1000 de ''Terminator y Chewbacca de Star Wars. * En la cultura popular, el fenómeno de la 'supuesta' Profecía Maya de 2012, anunciaba el fin del mundo durante el solsticio de diciembre de ese mismo año. En el manga, Pucci tuvo éxito en acabar con el mundo real para crear uno nuevo. * En un folleto de turismo sobre Florida leído por Anasui, la ciudad Magic Kingdom de Disney en Orlando y también los parques temáticos Disney's Hollywood Studios (MGM), Universal Parks & Resorts y SeaWorld Orlando aparecen referenciados. * La historia de trasfondo de Donatello Versus es una referencia hacia la exitosa novela juvenil Holes (1998; incluso más tarde adaptada para el cine en 2003 por Walt Disney Pictures). Galería SO_Chapter_109.jpg|Personajes convocados por Bohemian Rhapsody. Sixth_Sense_JJBA.png|Jolyne spoilea el final de la película The Sixth Sense. Johnny_Depp_JJBA.png|Johnny Depp en la película The Ninth Gate. Magic_Kingdom_JJBA.png|Magic Kingdom Annasui_guide_book.png|Libro de turismo de Anasui. Steel Ball Run Música = * El caballo de Johnny Joestar fue nombrado así por la canción y álbum 'Slow Dancer' (1974) de Boz Scaggs. Su Stand Tusk es una referencia a la canción y álbum 'Tusk' (1979) de Fleetwood Mac. * El Stand Ball Breaker de Gyro Zeppeli fue nombrado así por el álbum y canción 'Ballbreaker' (1995) del grupo AC/DC. * El caballo de Diego Brando fue nombrado así en base a The Silver Bullet Band. * Hot Pants fue nombrada así por la canción homónima Hot Pants (1971) interpretada por James Brown. * El Stan de Hot Pants, Cream Starter, fue nombrado así por 'Firestarter' (1996), una canción de la banda británica The Prodigy. * Steven Steel fue nombrado así por el músico Stephen Stills. * El caballo de Montain Tim hace referencia a la canción '(Ghost) Riders in the Sky: A Cowboy Legend' (1948) de Stan Jones. * El Stand Oh! Lonesome Me de Montaim Tim fue nombrado así por la canción y álbum 'Oh Lonesome Me' (1957) de Don Gibson. * Pocoloco fue nombrado así por 'Un Poco Loco' (1951), una composición de Bud Powell. * El caballo Hey Ya! de Pocoloco fue nombrado así por la canción 'Hey Ya!' (2003) de la banda de hip hop estadounidense Outkast. * El nombre dado para Sandman es una referencia a la canción 'Enter Sandman' (1991) de Metallica. * El Stand In a Silent Way de Sandman es una referencia al álbum 'In a Silent Way' (1969) de Miles Davis. * Mrs. Robinson fue nombrada así por la canción homónima 'Mrs. Robinson' (1968) de Simon & Garfunkel. * Los tres miembros de la familia Boom Boom fueron nombrados en base a diferentes partes del nombre de André Benjamin Lauren. * Los caballos de la familia Boom Boom fueron nombrados así por las canciones 'Crosstown Traffic' (1968), 'Foxy Lady' (1967) y 'Little Wing' (1968) de Jimi Hendrix. * Los tres pilotos muertos por la familia Boom Boom fueron nombrados así por los músicos Donald Jay Fagen, Walter Carl Becker (ambos del grupo Steely Dan) y Steve Lukather (de la banda Toto). * Oyecomova fue nombrado así por la canción 'Oye cómo va' (1963) del músico de jazz y mambo estadounidense de origen puertorriqueño Tito Puente. * Dr. Ferdinand fue nombrado así por la banda Franz Ferdinand. Su Stand fue nombrado así por el álbum y canción 'Scary Monsters (and Super Creeps)' (1980) de David Bowie. * Ambos Gaucho y su caballo Peg fueron nombrados así en base a las canciones homónimas 'Gaucho' (1980) y 'Peg' (1977) de Steely Dan. * Ringo Roadagain fue nombrado así por el músico Ringo Starr y la canción 'On the Road Again' (1965) de Bob Dylan, a pesar de la presunción sobre que provenía de la canción homónima de Willie Nelson. Su Stand Mandom fue nombrado así por el sencillo de Jerry Wallace, utilizado en la campaña de marketing de la compañía Mandom, que sólo fue publicado en Japón. * Blackmore fue nombrado así por el guitarrista de Deep Purple, Ritchie Blackmore. Su Stand Catch the Rainbow fue nombrado así por la canción 'Catch the Rainbow' (1975) de Ritchie Blackmore y la banda de Ronnie James Dio, Rainbow. * Sugar Mountain fue nombrada así por la canción homónima 'Sugar Mountain' (1964) de Neil Young. * Tatoo You! hace referencia al álbum homónimo Tattoo You (1981) del grupo The Rolling Stones. * Mike O. fue nombrado así por el músico de rock progresivo Mike Oldfield. Del mismo modo, su Stand Tubular Bells fue nombrado así por su canción y álbum debut homónimo 'Tubular Bells' (1973). * El nombre de Wekapipo se basa en el sencillo 'Wake Up People' (2003) de SOUL'd OUT. * Del mismo modo, sus Esferas de Acero 'Wrecking Balls' parece que fueron nombradas así por la canción 'Wrecking Ball' (1989) de Neil Young. * Magent Magent también fue nombrado así por un sencillo Magenta Magenta (2004) de SOUL'd OUT. * 20th Century Boy fue nombrado así por la canción homónima '20th Century Boy' (1973) de T. Rex. * Axl RO fue nombrado así por líder de Guns N' Roses, Axl Rose. Del mismo modo, su Stand Civil War fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'Civil War' (1993) de Guns N' Roses. * D-I-S-C-O y su Stand Chocolate Disco son una referencia a la canción 'Chocolate Disco' (2007) de la banda J-Pop femenina Perfume. * El nombre de Funny Valentine es una referencia a la famosa melodía lenta de jazz 'My Funny Valentine' (1937). * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap lleva el nombre del álbum y canción homónimos 'Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap' (1976) del grupo AC/DC. * El Stand de Ticket to Ride de Lucy Steel fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'Ticket to Ride' (1965) del grupo The Beatles. * El arco argumental 'High Voltage' es una referencia a la canción homónima 'High Voltage' (1976) del grupo AC/DC. * La ilustración que Araki dibujó para la tapa de la revista Ultra Jump en su edición para mayo de 2011, es una referencia a la portada del álbum Fragile (1972) de la banda de rock progresivo Yes. Este álbum ademas contiene la canción 'Roundabout', que resultaría ser más tarde el primer tema de cierre para la adaptación anime. * El arco argumental 'Both Sides Now' fue nombrado así por la canción 'Both Sides, Now' (1968) de Joni Michelle. |-| Películas = * La carrera Steel Ball Run fue inspirada en la película The Cannonball Run (1981). * La escena en la que Funny Valentine recibe el pañuelo de su padre, es muy similar a la famosa escena del 'Reloj de Oro' en la película Pulp Fiction (1994) del director Quentin Tarantino. JoJolion Música = * Soft & Wet, el Stand del protagonista, lleva el nombre del primer sencillo homónimo de Prince, 'Soft & Wet' (1978). * El nombre del Stand Fun Fun Fun de Ojiro Sasame está basada en el exitoso sencillo 'Fun, Fun, Fun' (1964) del grupo The Beach Boys. * California King Bed, el Stand de Daiya Higashikata, fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'California King Bed' (2011) de Rihanna. * Daiya es también una fan de la banda Yes. * El Stand de Yasuho Hirose fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'Paisley Park' (1985) de ambos Prince y The Revolution. * El Stand de Kyo Nijimura fue nombrado así por la canción y álbum homónimos 'Born This Way' (2011) de Lady Gaga, aunque originalmente fue nombrado así por el exitoso sencillo 'Going Underground' (1980) de la banda The Jam. * Katsuage Road (alternativamente conocido como 'Shakedown Street', posiblemente como una referencia a la canción 'Shakedown Street' 1978 del grupo Grateful Dead) es también conocido como 'Dead Man's Curve'. * El Stand Les Feuilles fue nombrado así por la canción 'Les feuilles mortes' (1945). * El Stand Nut King Call de Joshu Higashikata fue nombrado así por el artista de jazz Nat King Cole. * El Stand Paper Moon King de Tsurugi Higashikata fue nombrado así por la canción 'It's Only a Paper Moon' (1933) de Nat King Cole. * El Stand King Nothing de Norisuke Higashikata IV fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'King Nothing' (1997) de Metallica. * El Stand I Am a Rock de Yotsuyu fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'I Am a Rock' (1965) del dúo Simon & Garfunkel. * El Stand Speed King de Jobin fue nombrado así por la canción homónima 'Speed King' (1970) de Deep Purple. * El nombre Love Love Deluxe del Stand de Karera Sakunami es una combinación del Stand de Yukako Yamagishi en la Parte 4, cuyo nombre estaba basado en un álbum Love Deluxe (1992) del grupo de R&B británico Sade, y la frase en inglés popular en Japón, 'Love-Love'. * El apodo de los Hermanos A. Phex (A. Phex Brothers) era una referencia al músico electrónico Aphex Twin, mientras que los nombres de sus Stands son referencia probable a una de las canciones de esos artistas, 'Schottkey 7th Path'. |-|Películas = * Cuando Yasuho y el protagonista ingresan en el departamento de Yoshikage Kira, ven a una mujer bañándose desnuda en una manera similar a la escena de la habitación 237 en la película The Shining (1980) del director Stanley Kubrick. * Cuando Yasuho está en el sótano de la residencia Higashikata con Tsurugi, en la pared posterior hay un póster de la película Enter the Dragon (1973), protagonizada por el legendario Bruce Lee. * El arco argumental 'Trouble with the Curve' seria precisamente una referencia a la película Trouble with the Curve (2012). La película era protagonizada por Clint Eastwood, uno de los actores favoritos de Araki. * Cuando el protagonista arrastra a Yasuho a posar para la fotografía familiar Higashikata, se parecía a la escena de la fotografía familiar en la película The Godfather (1972), donde Michael Corleone arrastra a Kay Adams también a posar para la fotografía. Además, cuando Norisuke Higashikata IV se percata de que falta uno de sus hijos, decide entonces que no se tome la fotografía, igual a la forma como Vito Corleone actuó cuando notó que Michael había desaparecido. |-| Manga/Anime = * La Parte 8 incluye tanto un Josuke Higashikata y un Yoshikage Kira, y también hubo un George Joestar II, una Lisa Lisa, un Joseph Joestar, una Suzi Q, y una Holy. * Rina Higashikata es nombrada así por Erina Pendleton. * Araki hizo otra auto-referencia a Steel Ball Run (SBR) como una marca de sombreros. * En el Capítulo 25, Yasuho es vista dentro de un coche que tiene un muñeco de felpa de Monkey D. Luffy colgando del espejo retrovisor y, rodeando las cortinas de la ventana, un broche con forma de cabeza-de-muñeco que lleva un sombrero con cornamenta, muy similar al de Tony Tony Chopper. * El famoso mangaka Shōtarō Ishinomori es mencionado como haber meditaba bajo el árbol de pino en Morioh, ahora en la pared opuesta al Ojos de Muro en el terreno que pertenece a la Familia Higashikata. * Después de que Josuke utiliza sus burbujas para afeitarse, se muestran algunas referencias a la clásica serie manga y anime Kinnikuman. |-| Otros = * El desastre natural que azotó Morioh en el manga es el mismo acontecimiento que en realidad tuvo lugar en Japón el 11 de marzo de 2011, el terremoto y tsunami de Tōhoku de 2011. Galería JoJolion Kinnikuman ref Hato.jpg|Kanjis en referencia a Kinnikuman. Chopper-Luffy-ref-JJBA.jpg|Muñeco de felpa Luffy y adornos Chopper en las cortinas. Referencias Categoría:Listas